Forbidden Child
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: FINISHED! Half-elven girl goes in search of the father she's never met after her mother is killed by orcs. Please R&R! I have decided that this is a Mary-Sue. So deal with it or don't read.
1. Rescue in Fornost

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if I end up destroying the timeline or whatever. Also, I'm sorry if the Elvish is awful. Please be nice,  
  
this is my first fic...  
  
Chapter One: Rescue in Fornost  
  
Although it was highly unusual, a group of Elves went out of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, traveling north-east. Among them there  
  
was one called Lordirion, an exceptional scout and tracker, even for an Elf. His hair was pale blonde and his eyes blue like that of his  
  
kin in Lothlorien, the Golden Wood. After many days of traveling they came to the small city of Fornost.  
  
It was there Lordirion met Andra. She was neither popular nor outcast and her family believed she would never marry. Some of the  
  
town's men would often be cruel, calling her names and harassing her whenever she left her home. It was on one such occasion that they met.  
  
"Come 'ere sweet thing! Let's 'ave a look a' yer goods!" one of the med jeered as she walked by with a basket of food. She blushed  
  
and kept walking, pretending not to hear. The man's friends laughed uproariously at this and cat-called and whistled at her.  
  
When she showed no sign of responding, the man became angry and grabbed her, spinning her around. Her basket fell to the ground and   
  
he growled into her face, his breath stinking of beer, "I said, come inside and let me have a look at your wares, dearie!"  
  
"N-no! P-please! Leave me alone!" she whispered in fear. He began pulling her towards the alley as she fought him desperately  
  
protesting.  
  
Lordirion saw it all from a short distance up the street. Quietly, with the stealth and finesse of a cat, he slipped up to them.  
  
"Let her go," he demanded quietly.  
  
"Tis no your business! Be away!" snarled Andra's harasser.  
  
"The lady said no. Be gone. Or I shall make you leave! Give her to me," Lordirion said.  
  
The man seemed to get the picture and, with a growl, he let Andra go and stumbled off.  
  
Andra quickly picked up her basket and began to walk, Lordirion beside her. She was afraid he would do what he had prevented Jershon,  
  
the drunk, from doing, all the while knowing she couldn't stop him. Finally Lordirion spoke, "Are you well?"  
  
Andra looked at him in surprise and nodded. He stopped and took her hand, "Do not be frightened, I will not harm you. What is your   
  
name?"  
  
"Andra, sir. Andra Bakersfield," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I am called Lordirion Elenion. Do not worry, they will not bother you again," he told her. Suddenly she broke into tears. Stopping,   
  
he took her basket, set it aside and held her as she wept. When she regained herself they walked on without a word. Soon, they reached sight  
  
of her home.  
  
"I will leave you here; you are safe now," Lordirion told her quietly. Silently Andra nodded and continued to her home. When she   
  
reached the steps to the door, she turned to call thanks to Lordirion, but he was gone without a trace.  
  
Please read and Review!!! 


	2. I am glad thou was born a daughter

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it. If  
  
you think I do you are in need of some professional help.   
  
Author's note: This is my first fic. Please review. Flames will be used to roast  
  
marshmellows and make s'mores...Hugs and bunnies!  
  
Chapter Two: "I am glad thou was born a daugher"  
  
That night Andra lay awake, the moonlight spilling into her room across her pillow,  
  
washing her dark hair in silver. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of Lordirion and his   
  
kindness, not knowing that he, too, was awake and thinking of her and the fiery spirit which  
  
he had glimpsed as she fought the men who harassed her.  
  
The next time Andra went into town, a few days later, she was met by Lordirion at   
  
the same spot he had left her at the first time. He accompanied her in silence as she went  
  
about her tasks, then walked with her toward her home.  
  
She and Lordirion walked in silence for a short time before she said softly, "I-I   
  
never thanked you for...the other day.."  
  
"It was no trouble to help such a fair and noble lady," he answered. She glanced at  
  
him, dark eyes startled and unsure at being called a 'fair and noble lady.' To him it   
  
seemed that she had never had kind words of the at manner spoken to her before. Tears came   
  
to her eyes and he stopped, putting a hand to her cheek, "Please. Do not cry! I meant you   
  
no offense!"  
  
Andra shook her head to tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong and choked, "Why  
  
are you being so kind to me?"  
  
They were near a small brook that ran through a clearing, a giant beech tree on its  
  
bank. He led her over and they sat, then he said, "Please, do not weep! I could not bear   
  
the thought that I had caused one so beautiful grief."  
  
She looked at him hesitantly and asked, "You think that of me?"  
  
His expression solemn, he replied, "Indeed. Do not all the men of your house think  
  
this?"  
  
She looked away, "My father wanted a son. My mother had a difficult time bearing   
  
children. Then I was born. But I was not a son. She can no longer have children and I am  
  
not the son they wanted. He has never let me forget that...How I am not the son I should   
  
have been." Andra looked up at Lordirion, expecting to see disgust at being a daughter  
  
instead of a son, or perhaps scorn. She did not find either. Instead she saw on his face  
  
sorrow and compassion. Unable to stand it any longer, she stood and began to walk. He  
  
followed and when they reached the spot where they would part, he stopped her.  
  
"I am glad thou was born a daugher..." he whispered, then gently kissed her on the  
  
lips and whispered, "Le mel im..." before disappearing into the trees.  
  
Andra stood for a moment, shocked, both at his words and the kiss. Then, after a   
  
few moments, she continued home, thinking on what he had said and done.  
  
I know, it's short!!! I'll update soon, I promise!! Please REVIEW!!! Hugs and bunnies!! 


	3. All good things

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it.  
  
Author's note: Okee dokey, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Reviews make me happy! Once again I apologise for slaughtering any characters/events/Elvish...If you flame I'll only use them to have a barbecue! Thanks for reading! Please review! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
Chapter Three: All good things...  
  
Andra saw Lordirion again a few days later. The last three words he'd spoken at their parting, 'Le mel im,' had stayed in her mind although she didn't know what their meaning. When she saw him she spoke, "You said something at our last parting...Le m-melim...What does it mean?"  
  
Lordirion gazed at her carefully, "Le mel im in my people's tongue means I love thee. And I do love thee, Andra Bakersfield of Fornost. Though I have known you for only a short time, I love thee."  
  
Andra looked up at him, her eyes showing the beginnings of hope, "Le mel im, Lordirion Elenion. I, too, love thee, even after only this short time."  
  
He grinned, his face alight, picked her up and swung her around, "I had feared you would not wish to see me again..."  
  
"I wish only to never be parted from you," Andra replied.   
  
From then on they met as often and for as long as they could. Gone was Andra's timid, frightened self, replaced by a sprightly, happy woman. In the hours they spent together, Lordirion taught Andra to read, write, and speak Elvish and of the history of his people, speaking of Luthien the Fair and Beren, Turin, Melian and Thingol, Earendil and Elwing, and many others. He told her of Mirkwood, Imladris, and Lothlorien and she was happy and content. Many nights she would sneak away to the beech tree and meet Lordirion there and would awake at dawn in his arms. Those times spent together were their happiest.  
  
But it all came to an abrupt and painful end when their families found out about their relationship. Andra's mother found the papers on which her daugher had learned to read and write Elvish and confronted Andra about it. Andra's parents reviled and feared the Elves, saying they were witches and sorcerers. Her mother became angry and afraid when she found the papers covered in 'Elf-speech.'   
  
"What is this?" demanded Bethany, Andra's mother, shaking the papers at her daugher angrily.  
  
Andra's eyes widened in shock and fear, "I-it's nothing m-ma...I swear I didn't mean any harm!"  
  
"What are you doing, consorting with the likes of them? Evil, dark sorcerers and witches, the lot of them! And, you, my own daugher, learning their ways! They, sure as the sun rise, they'll steal your soul! I forbid you to see that, that good-for-naught sorcerer again!" Bethany commanded. Andra protested, distraught to tears, "But ma! Lordirion-!"  
  
"You call that-that sorcerer by his given name? He'll bring you to a sticky end!" Bethany interrupted.  
  
Andra tried again, "Ma, he-he saved me fr-from Jershon! He's kept me safe! Lordirion loves me! I won't, I can't abandon him!"  
  
"You will not have any more contact with that sorcerer! Is that understood?" Bethany repeated, ending the discussion. Andra continued to protest, but to no avail. She didn't know that Lordirion was going through a similar scene with his family.  
  
"She is mortal, Lordirion! It is forbidden! It has been forbidden since the time of Luthien! You cannot wed a mortal! We forbid it!" said his family. To try and get Lordirion to forget Andra, the Elves soon decided to leave. After nearly a year, Andra and Lordirion were being forced to part.   
  
The night of the Elves' departure, Andra and Lordirion slipped away and met at the tree.  
  
"I do not think I can live without you!" Andra whispered as Lordirion held her.  
  
"Perhaps we shall meet agian, for love such as ours does not die," Lordirion replied softly, "I have something to give you..." he said to her. In his hand was a beautiful pendant shaped like a leaf, hung on a thin chain and a map. "We shall not be parted if you keep this by your heart," Lordirion told her, placing the chain around her neck. Then he unrolled the map, "This will lead you to me. If ever you have need of my aid or wish to join me, follow the path marked. I will be waiting..."  
  
"I shall remember, always," Andra told him, taking the map as tears ran down her cheeks, "Le mel im..." she whispered, taking a ring from her finger and placing it in his hand.  
  
"Le mel im, always and forever..." he answered, placing a hand on her cheek, before he turned and left, looking back only once before disappearing into the night.  
  
Okay...Well, that's done. Ugh, this chapter was so sappy in places I wanted to choke...Once again, thanks for reading!  
  
Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Hey babe! Thanks for your review!  
  
Jade Tyger: Grassy-ass! You need to post some stories! Thanks for the review!  
  
Alina11: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I must be off now! Please push the pretty blue button and review! Hugs and bunnies! 


	4. Child

Disclaimer: Ok...Well, I still don't own anything...Blast! Crap in a bucket! Oh well...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Child  
  
Days passed and Andra was dejected, withdrawn and depressed. Her mother was constantly after her to quit moping and forget about 'that sorcerer.' This continued until she realized something she thought impossible. She was pregnant. Thinking back, she figured that she was nearly three months. Then the thought of her parents-and their hatred of Elves-flooded her mind.   
  
Frightened of what her parents would say or do, Andra fled into the forest to where the Elves had dwelt. Their homes still stood, looking beautiful, as if they, like the trees, grew from the earth. For days Andra gathered what wild foodstuffs she could, setting small snares for rabbits and other small game. Before long, Andra's belly was swollen with the baby. Once she ventured home to try and reconcile with her parents, but they refused to listen and sent her away, disgusted that she was pregnant with a 'half-blood.' After that, Andra stayed away from them, in the Elvish dwellings. When she went to the disasterous meeting with her parents, Andra knew the end of her term drew near. She just didn't know how near it truly was.  
  
A month after the attempt to reconcile with her parents, Andra woke to the now familiar pain in her back. It was unusually intense, spiking every few minutes, but she paid it no attention. When night fell, she was so exhausted sleep claimed her despite the ever intensifying pain.  
  
Just before dawn, Andra woke with a gasp at the enomous pain in her back and across her belly. The pain reduced for a moment before increasing once more. Frightened, Andra gave in to instinct and pushed. Just as the sun's first light touched the tops of the trees and the last star faded, the quiet of the forest was broken by a newborn's shrill scream.  
  
Andra lay back against the bed, exhausted. Gently she cradled the baby close, a daughter. Softly, Andra sang an Elvish lullabye that Lordirion had taught her. The newborn was soon fast asleep, "Sleep well, Lorel Elanna," Andra whispered before drifting to sleep herself.  
  
For several days, Andra thought of nothing more than caring for Lorel. The little girl took after her father, sharing his pale blone hair and blue eyes, the tips of her tiny ears even came to a slight point. She constantly spoke and sang to the infant in Elvish, telling her daughter of Lordirion and his people.  
  
Finally, Andra decided to try one last time to reconcile with her parents. She set out in the morning and not long later, she reached her parents home. Timidly, Andra rapped on the door. Her mother opend the door and her face went blank and cold, "Yes?" Bethany asked.  
  
Andra swallowed, "I-I..." Just then Lorel stirred and fussed from inside the sling beneath Andra's cloak. Andra quieted her then looked at her mother, whose expression had changed to surprise, "When?"  
  
"Dawn, six days ago,"Andra responded, "I-I thought that, perhaps, you would like to see your granddaughter at least once..." Her mother pursed her lips for a moment then stepped aside and said, "Come in."  
  
Andra stepped in and Bethany sat her in a chair. She had just taken Lorel from the sling when her father came in. With a set jaw, he strode over and pulled the blanket away from Lorel's face to get a better look. As he did this, Lorel grabbed one of his fingers, fixing him with her innocent blue eyes. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed and muttered, "Well, she's well enough for being a girl and half-witch at that..." When Lorel let go, he quickly retreated out the door.  
  
With that moment, Andra and her parents began to try and bridge the gap between them. Although neither side fully forgave or accepted what had happened, for Lorel's sake they kept contact.  
  
As days, months, and years passed, Lorel grew even more fair and beautiful. As she got older, Andra taught her about Lordirion and the Elves often saying that one day, when Lorel was older, they would go on the path marked on the map Lordirion had given Andra. Every night before she went to sleep, Lorel would ask for a story, her favorite was of how her parents met.  
  
"What will it be tonight?" Andra asked as she tucked Lorel into bed.  
  
"Tell me about ada* and how he saved you..." Lorel answered eagerly.  
  
"Very well. My mother and father never paid much attention to me as a little girl because they wished that I was a boy. When I got older, the men in town would be very mean and call me names and try to hurt me. One day Lordirion, your ada, he saw what the men were doing and stopped them. He and his family had come to the town only a few days before. When your ada saw the men being mean, he went right up to them and told them to let me go."   
  
"And they did, didn't they mama?" Lorel whispered.  
  
"Yes, they did love. They listened. Your ada was a real gentleman and walked me home. After that, he met me almost every day and taught me about his people. But when our families found out about how much we loved each other, they didn't like it at all. Your father's family decided to leave and they took him with them. The night they left your father left, he gave me the map and necklace so I could find him."  
  
"And you gave him your ring-the real old one that used to be your grandmother's," the girl added.  
  
Andra smiled, "That's right. After your ada left, I was really sad. But then I found out I was going to have a baby."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"But your mama and ada wouldn't like it so you ran away here."  
  
"That's right so I came here. Then, after what seemed like forever, you were born."  
  
"And then you went to see your mama and ada and took me with, " said Lorel.  
  
"That's right. When we got there, you looked at my ada and he decided that you were beautiful. So now we go to see my mama and ada every week and when you're all grown up we'll go find your ada. The end," Andra finished, tucking the blankets around Lorel.   
  
"Mama?" asked Lorel.  
  
"Yes, sweetling?" Andra replied.  
  
"Love you, mama," the six-year-old whispered.  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
Okay! Another chapter done!   
  
Thanks to Merry the Psychotic Coconut and Alina11 for reviewing the last chapter! Now, press the magic blue button and keep reviewing-it makes me happy! Hugs and bunnies!!! 


	5. Tragedy

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, I don't, get over it.  
  
A/N: Wow, two chapters, one day...  
  
Chapter Five: Tragedy  
  
Lorel was now thirteen and her resemblance to Lordirion and his people increased daily. Often Andra would speak of taking the path on the map, of taking Lorel to meet her father, but the words were never acted upon.  
  
It was in that spring, that tragedy would strike, forcing action. Strange creatures began to burn and loot farms nearby. At first, Lorel's home and her grandparents' were left alone. But it was not to stay this way for long.  
  
Lorel had been out checking her snares and gathering wild herbs and roots to store for winter in addition to the small garden she and Andra kept. When she approached her grandparents' home she smelled smoke in the air. Running up, she found her grandparents' farm ablaze and her grandparents felled by arrows nearby. Pausing only to make herself believe they were dead, she ran on, flying toward her home. She came upon fifty terrible-looking creatures looting the dwelling. Andra lay a short way beyond, unconscious or dead.  
  
Afraid and knowing she couldn't defeat so many, Lorel hid in a nearby tree until the creatures finished setting fire to the dwelling and went to her mother. She watched as one of the creatures picked Andra up-she was alive!-and proceeded to take its long, filthy blade and ram it into Andra's stomach. Lorel stifled a scream of rage and grief as she watched the scene play out before her. The creature let Andra fall like so much trash and scuttled off with its companions.  
  
When they had finally gone, Lorel broke from her hiding place and ran to her mother, cradling her close.  
  
"Mama! Oh, mama, please!" whimpered Lorel. Andra stirred weakly, "Lorel...Oh, l-little one...You are-unhurt?"  
  
"Yes, mama. Please! Lay still, I-I have to-!"began Lorel but Andra cut her off, "No, love...It is-too late...Y-you must go...When I'm gone...Go...It will-not be safe...I saved the map...Take it...Go on the marked path...Take the necklace..Lorel...Always-always remember I love you...N-neverr for-get that-I-love..."and Andra died as Lorel wept, promising, "I'll remember mama, always! I'll always remember and love you!" Lorel cried out in grief, cradling Andra's body for a moment before kissing her cheek and gently taking the necklace and map. Then she lay Andra's body at the foot of a fallen tree and set it on fire to protect the remains of the one she loved from the wild beasts.   
  
When the fire was burning well and Lorel could no longer see her mother through the flames and tears, she went to the large, hollow tree they had used to store things in. Quickly, Lorel gathered all she could carry and without a look back, Lorel set out on the path marked on the map Lordirion had given her mother.  
  
So...That was short...Oh well! please READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks! Hugs and bunnies!!! 


	6. Journey

Disclaimer: Okay...don't own it...*tick tock tick tock tick tock*....Still don't own it...I DON'T OWN IT AND I NEVER WILL!!!! Whew...

  
  


A/N: So thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Anyway, give suggestions if you want stuff added in...Suggestions will always be welcome and may even be used...As always REVIEWS are excellent and much appreciated! Flames will, once again, be used to roast marshmallows...I'm so proud, I got a flame on one of my other stories! It was on "I Bring Word From Elrond of Rivendell"...I was very proud of my little ficlet! Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Hugs and Bunnies!!!

  
  


Chapter Six: Journey 

  
  
  
  


Lorel walked on and on, never stopping even as the sun set and the night grew dark. Because of her Elven heritage, her eyesight and hearing were excellent and she had no trouble seeing in the dark, except when tears blurred her vision. Days passed, Lorel walked on in a trance, numbed by grief for her mother and grandparents' deaths. She walked on, never resting and barely eating. She had just left Bree when she finally collapsed on the side of the road, exhausted. There she lay all the night. 

When she woke the next morning, she was disoriented and confused until memories flooded back. Her grandparents. The creatures. Her mother being murdered. She began to weep at the memories and wept until there were no more tears. Exhausted once more, Lorel stumbled off the road, hid in some brush and slept.

At nightfall, Lorel woke and ate some of her supplies, ravenous. She managed to remember that she still had a fairly long journey ahead and stopped herself. Stretching stiff muscles, she began to walk again. This time she paced herself. For two more weeks she walked and camped until she had almost reached the end of the small forest of Trollshaws. 

Bandits often camped in the forest so she tried to go swiftly and silently, praying that she could slip through unnoticed. It seemed as though she would make it until, the day before she reached the end of the wood, a small group of bandits took notice of her. Thinking a small girl, alone wouldn't be a problem, they attacked her.

They were drunk and clumsy and Lorel had been taught to defend herself well. She did not make so easy a target as the bandits had assumed she would. She wounded several of them and killed one before they decided that she wasn't worth the trouble and retreated. Lorel's defense of herself, however, did not come without a price. One bandit, quicker, less drunk and clumsy than his comrades, managed to slash her upper right arm, causing a deep wound that burned like fire.

Once the bandits were gone, Lorel stumbled along until she found a place to hide. Biting back screams of pain, Lorel tried as best she could to clean and treat the wound with her limited supplies. Thankfully, though deep, the wound was not long or very large. Once she staunched the flow of blood from the wound, she bandaged it as best she could with strips torn from her cloak. After her wound was seen to, Lorel weakly made her way again, knowing that the first place Lordirion might be, Rivendell or Imladris, was close. She staggered on until she crossed the Ford before collapsing on the other side.

The sentries, two Elves with long dark hair, floated over, weapons drawn. Fear and surprise gave Lorel a burst of strength and she lurched to her feet unsteadily, hands out to show she had no weapons drawn. Without a word, the two Elves stood on either side of her and began walking her briskly to the dwelling through the trees. They led her to a great room where a tall, dark-haired Elf stood waiting. The Elf, Elrond, seemed to already know how she had come to Rivendell and asked in the Common Speech, "Why do you violate the borders of this sanctuary, trespassing on this land?"

Lorel's jaw set stubbornly as she met his stern gaze defiantly, "I'm looking for someone," she replied quietly.

"For what reason do you search here?" he asked.

"This is one place I was told to look," Lorel answered evasively.

"You seem young for such a journey," he observed, moving to stand in front of her, "Where are your mother and father?"

Tears stung Lorel's eyes as her memory flashed to Andra's death. A single tear made its way down her cheek. Angrily she swiped at it, turning away from Elrond. Firmly but gently, he took her right arm to turn her, inadvertantly pressing her wound. She cried out, jerking away and gasping in pain. Concerned and puzzled, Elrond took her wrist and pushed back her cloak to find the blood-stained bandage. Silently motioning to one of the guards, he soon had a chair for Lorel to sit in and supplies to treat her wound. As she watched Elrond intently tending her wound, Lorel saw the question in his eyes and answered before he could ask it.

"It was bandits in the Trollshaws. Caught me by surprise. I got rid of them, but one got lucky and gave me that," Lorel murmured as Elrond finished wrapping a bandage around the wound, "Thank you."

Elrond didn't respond. His daughter, Arwen, stepped forward from the door, "You said you were looking for someone, who?" the lady asked.

Lorel bit her lip, thinking about how to answer and decided to tell them the truth in repayment for the treatment of her wound, "H-he was called Lordirion Elenion...I have a message for him."

Arwen looked surprised, "He is known here, but has not dwelt in this place for some time.." hesitantly she continued, "As my father said, you seem young for such a journey. Where are your parents?"

Lorel closed her eyes in pain for a moment then replied, "My father I have never known..." she paused and Arwen prodded, "And your mother?"

Lorel looked up at her, eyes full of pain and sorrow, "Sh-she's dead."

Both Elrond and Arwen were taken aback. Softly, Elrond murmured, "I am sorry for your loss..."

"I was there...These-these creatures burned the house. When I saw, I hid...They picked her up and ran her through for fun and let her drop like-like a piece of trash! When they'd gone, I went over...Mama was still alive..She-she told me she loved me and I had to go away and died...She had a map, he told her if she ever needed to find him to follow the marked path. She always said we'd go together someday, when I was older...I only stayed long enough to-to make sure the wolves wouldn't get her and get the things we'd stored. Then I left. I walked for a long time, until I got here..." Lorel whispered, studying her hands in her lap. For a few moments there was silence then Elrond asked, "Why have you never known your father?"

Lorel glanced up at him, "Their famlies didn't approve...Papa's family left and took him before mama realized and could tell him..."

Though Lorel didn't say that her father was Lordirion, Elrond concluded that it could be the only reason why Lorel would be searching for him.

Arwen broke the awkward silence by saying "I am called Arwen. This is my father Elrond. What is your name, young one?"

"Lorel, ma'am. Lorel Elanna, I was born and raised in Fornost," Lorel answered softly, "But I haven't got a home anymore..."

"Welcome to Rivendell, Lorel Elanna, "Elrond told her gravely.

"Thank you, sir. Elen sila lumenn omentielvoA star shines upon the hour of our meeting.," Lorel replied. Yet again, she surprised the Elf-lord and his daugher for they did not realize that she spoke their tongue. Elrond told her as much and she replied with a faint smile, "Lordirion taught mama and she taught me."

That only reinforced Elrond's deduction that Lordirion was Lorel's father, but he said nothing of it, instead telling her, "You must rest for a time so your wound may heal. Stay here and when you have regained your strength, we will provide you supplies for your journey. Also, I will send word abroad telling your name and errand-."

Lorel cut him off, distressed, "Please, no! I-I thank you, but I do not wish-please not my name, what I'm doing..."

Elrond was puzzled but Arwen understood-Lorel was Lordirion's daughter and she wanted to tell him herself without any interference-and intervened, "I understand. If you would not have your name and errand broadcast, we shall give you a token to name you friend to those with power for good." Although puzzled, Elrond trusted his daughter and agreed. Lorel looked at them relieved and said, "Thank you so much." Arwen smiled and took a ring from her finger, placing it in Lorel's hand. (A/N:Think evenstar pendant only in a ring.)

"Wear it and those with power for good will know you for a friend," Arwen told her. Lorel nodded and slipped the ring on her right-index finger. Seeing she was weary, the two let her to a room where she could rest, telling her where she could get a meal when she woke, then leaving her in peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay!!! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! Now to thank my loyal reviewers!!!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Yes there's more. If you have suggestions, review and tell me!!!

  
  


Alina11: I have the whole story written out, but I'll maybe add more if you suggest stuff!

  
  


Merry the Psycotic Coconut: Well, you psyco coconut you...I'll update soon as I can, write more in your own!!! Hugs and bunnies!!!

  
  
  
  


Questions, comments, complaints, suggestions? Push the blue button and REVIEW. Hugs and Bunnies!!!

  
  



	7. Moving On

Disclaimer: If you think I own Lord of the Rings or anything relating to it, you have serious issues that require professional help.

  
  


A/N: THANKS! I so appreciate all of my readers and reviewers! Flames will now be used to counteract the extreme freezing temperatures of today! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven: Moving On

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time seemed not to pass in the fair city of Rivendell, but by the healing of her wound, Lorel could tell that it was, indeed, passing. Finally after two weeks, Lorel was becoming more and more restless and decided to continue on her journey. As promised, Lorel was given supplies: food, a new cloak, pack, medicines, and small fire starting kit. In addition, Elrond thought it wise for her to carry a weapon-she had a small knife-and supplied her with a bow, quiver, extra strings, and whetstone to sharpen her knife. As she was a fairly good hunter, Lorel already knew how to use the bow and was amazed and grateful for the gift. Elrond and Arwen saw the girl off.

"If ever you return this way, you will be welcome," Arwen said.

"If you are ever in need of aid, send word or come and you will find it," Elrond told her. Lorel bowed and then, with one last look back, she set out toward Mirkwood.

  
  


For over a month Lorel traveled. Constantly, especially as she crossed the High Pass and during the cold nights, Lorel praised the gifts of cloak and fire starting kit. It was a stormy, dark afternoon when she finally reached the eaves of the forest. It was considerably dark and intimidating, though, Lorel supposed, it wasn't much friendlier in bright sunlight, a rather unpleasant thought just then. Gathering her courage and knowing the trees would help lessen the downpour, Lorel warily made her way on a footpath barely visible in the dim light.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, I know, short...But I have a ton of homework...*sigh*...Now for thanks:

  
  


Alina11: Thanks! I love the suggestion, and I think you'll like how I continue...At least I hope so. You were the only one to review before this update...Continue reviewing and suggesting, I appreciate it!!! Hugs and bunnies!!!!

  
  
  
  


Now, please push the magic blue button and REVIEW!!!


	8. Mirkwood and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

  
  
  
  


A/N: REVIEWS!!! HAPPY HAPPY!!! THANK YOU!!! Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!!! Flames will be used to burn old homework!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Eight: Mirkwood and Misunderstandings

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Lorel made her way down the path, she drew her knife, a small comfort. For what seemed like years, but was really only two weeks, she followed the path through the forest. As she neared the place where the map indicated the king's halls stood, Lorel began to glimpse lights and hear music and laughter faintly through the trees. When she was three days from the king's halls, Lorel, feeling lonely and a little afraid of the forest, resolved to approach a group of those who gathered in the forest. 

Her mind made up, she approached a group she glimpsed just through the trees, moving silently. She sheathed her knife and put her hands out to show she held no weapons. When she appeared among the gathering, all sound and movement ceased. Suddenly she was seized on both sides, bound and disarmed. As they took her supplies, weapons, and cloak, she became extremely frightened and hid Arwen's ring, fearing that they would take the token if they discovered it. She was surprised it hadn't been taken when her hands were bound, but assumed that the person hadn't been paying attention to anything but securing her.

Tossing her a worn cloak-not one of hers, but the most worn among them-and giving her some stale bread and water-leftovers from days of feasting-Lorel was roughly placed in the shadows away from the fire, a tall, stern Elf standing guard over her. Forlornly thinking of her mother, then of Elrond, Arwen, and Rivendell, she curled up under the threadbare cloak and fell asleep.

In the morning she was roughly awakened by a hand shaking her. She was given more stale bread and water as well as a tiny, half-rotten apple to eat. She had only just finished the inadequate meal when she was yanked to her feet and prodded to walk. They walked quickly and Lorel, having not been able to get much sleep the night before, was soon worn out by the pace and stumbled more than once to be harshly dragged to her feet. Soon her palms were a raw, scraped mess, covered in dirt and other organic matter and her knees ached from falling on them so many times. 

At last, about mid-day they stopped for lunch and Lorel dropped to her sore knees, exhausted for they had not rested since they had begun that morning. Her mouth watered at the sight of the ripe fruit, fresh bread and other good things they set out to eat. She was presented with water and bread and a tiny slice of cheese. The bread was so hard that she had to soak it in the water before she could chew it. Once again, when her meal was finished, they began their trek, never resting.

That night, she was again placed away from the fire and given bread and water. For two more days this was her routine. Finally, on the third night of her captivity, they reached the Elf-king's halls.

Dirty, exhausted, hungry, and worn she was brought to stand before Tharanduil, the king. She was pressed to her knees by a hand on her shoulder. One of those who has been in the party she had approached presented his case, "We were going about our business when this girl," he made the word sound like something nasty, "came out of the trees with no warning, ready to attack-," at this Lorel jumped to her feet, fighting against those who held her, protesting, "I did no such-! I had no weapons-," here her accuser cut in, "No weapons? Then this is a walking stick and quiver of tinder?" he retorted, showing her bow and quiver of arrows.

"I didn't have them-! They weren't ready to fight! My hands were empty!" she protested, "I-I only-! I was...I was only t-trying to-!" here she couldn't continue and burst into tears, the fear, hurt, and exhaustion of the past few days catching up to her. 

A tall, blonde person stepped forward, "Stop this! Look at her! She could no more attack our people than I could serve the Enemy willingly! She has obviously been mistreated."

"Not by our people," the king assured.

Her tears finished, Lorel looked up at her defender, thinking for a tiny moment he might be Lordirion. The thought passed as she heard the king's assurance and she muttered, "That's what you think."

Tharanduil turned to her, "What did you say?"

"I said, that is what you think! I was taken prisoner with no charge, stripped of my belongings, given stale bread and water for three days, marched all day without rest, and left cold with an armed guard standing watch over me at night, all without knowing what I had done! If you believe that this is not mistreatment, then I pity any others who have been your captives!" Lorel spat. The man who had defended her turned to her accuser and asked, "Is this true?"

"O-of course not!" Lorel's accuser stammered.

"You see? She is lying," Tharanduil told Lorel's defender.

"If I'm lying then how did he get my bow?" asked Lorel.

"So it is yours!" crowed her accuser.

"Yes, it's mine!"

"See highness? She admits to attacking us!" the accuser said, twisting her words.

"No! I-I didn't! I swear! Oh, please! Please just let me go! I-I'll not bother you, just let me go!" pleaded Lorel. She lifted her hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks and her defender saw Arwen's ring which she had replaced on her finger.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"What is it, Legolas?" the king asked him.

"Arwen Undomiel, who is Elrond of Rivendell's daughter, has a ring. One exactly like the one on...?" he paused, waiting for her name, "Lorel, sir, Lorel Elanna..."

"Like the one on Lorel's finger. Where did you come by that young one?" Legolas asked.

"You-you've been to Rivendell and met those who live there?" Lorel asked.

"Yes. Where did you get the ring?"

"Sh-she gave it to me..."

"Arwen?" asked Legolas, a little surprised.

"Yes. I...I came fr-from Fornost," Legolas gave her a very surprised look and she continued, "I've been looking for...someone. The Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond were very kind to me. They offered to send word out, but respected my wishes when I asked them not to. Instead, Lady Arwen gave me this, as a token that I was a friend of those with power for good."

"Why did you not show this before?" demanded Tharanduil.

"Your people took my belongings. How was I to know they would not take this as well? Everything I had..." her hand went to her neck, where the pendant used to hang. There was silence for a moment, then Tharanduil said, "Very well. The token alone proves you have been to Imladris and, therefore, are not foe. But there is still the matter of you harassing my people...The law in this is very clear; the sentence must be imprisonment for one year-." 

Legolas cut him off, "No," he stated flatly, "That which was done to her was punishment enough." He turned to Lorel, "Come, you are hungry and weary. There is no more reason for you to remain here."

Cautiously, Lorel followed Legolas. He led her to a quiet, comfortable room-not a prison cell. Within minutes a healer came and attended her small injuries and soon after a meal was brought. As she finished up the meal, a maid came and handed Legolas a bundle. He thanked the woman and turned to Lorel, "Your belongings. I apologise for my people. They are often suspicious, but not usually so hasty. That, however, does not excuse their treatment of you." Lorel took the bundle and unwrapped it to find all of her things, the map and pendant lay on the top. Carefully, Lorel studied the map and Legolas gently picked up the pendant.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, placing it around her neck. Lorel lightly touched the pendant with her fingers and replied, "You've seen something like it before?"

He nodded and put a hand below his throat. Now she noticed a brooch similar to her pendant that fastened a grey cloak around his shoulders, "Where is you get your pendant?" he asked again.

"My mother gave it to me..."Lorel replied, her eyes stinging.

"Where is she now?" Legolas asked kindly.

"Sh-she was killed. That's why I left," Lorel whispered.

"I'm so sorry...You mentioned you were looking for someone. Who?" Legolas said softly.

"He was called Lordirion Elenion. He told mother if she ever needed help to find him. He gave ther the pendant and this map," Lorel told Legolas, showing him the map. Though he wished to know more, Legolas could see Lorel was exhausted and that the current subject was causing painful memories to surface, so he let it go saying, "I see. You are obviously tired. I'll leave you to rest." Bowing slightly, he retreated out the door. Forlornly, Lorel surveyed the room for a moment then gratefully fell onto the bed and was asleep within a breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay! So what did you think? I tried to make up for the short chapter last time by making this one longer...Once agian, please REVIEW!!! Now for the personal thanks:

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alina11: THANK YOU! I love your idea...*trails off thinking up new additions to story* And as for you not being able to write, I refuse to believe it! I'd read what you post...Thanks again! Hugs and bunnies!!!

  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Skippy? Oookaaay...No more Fresca for you! But you can have Orli!!!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Thanks! I'll try to make the chapters longer.

  
  


Hikage Kitsune: Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep going and update ASAP!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Questions? Comments? Complaints? Suggestions? Press the blue button and tell me in a REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Travels to Lorien and the Lord and Lady

Disclaimer: Okay, you've heard it before...I DON'T OWN IT!

  
  


A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it's been so long...Thanks for the reviews! Flames will be used to cook hot dogs and hamburgers! Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome!

  
  


Chatper Nine: Travels to Lorien and the Lord and Lady 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Although she was treated very well after that first evening, Lorel could not bring herself to forget her first encounter with Mirkwood's people and remained wary and slightly afraid of all of the forest's inhabitants except her defender, Legolas. He spent quite a bit of time with her, but they never spoke of her family or her errand as she seemed reluctant to talk about it. 

For a week, Lorel remained in the king's halls, then finally decided to move on. Legolas saw to it that she was well supplied and accompanied her to the gate to say farewell and wish her luck on her search. 

Once she set out, she traveled on the path she had taken in, backtracking until she reached the eaves of the forest two weeks later. Continuing on the river and proceeding to follow it, she reached the Old Ford where she crossed and continued downstream. At the end of another week, Lorel crossed the Gladden River and became a little anxious knowing she was coming close to Lothlorien, her last hope for finding her father, Lordirion.

At mid-day, an uneventful week later, Lorel found herself at the edge of Lorien. She paused, looking hesitantly up and through the trees. Taking a deep breath, she stepped under the trees' canopy, a vast roof of golden leaves. Walking along the small, swift stream tha she'd followed in, Lorel's gaze kept darting around worriedly, although she didn't draw a weapon, fearing that anyone hiding in the trees would then attack.

She'd only been walking an hour when, out of the trees, there came a shrill, bird-like whistle and she was suddenly surrounded by several tall, fair-haired Elves. Eyes wide, Lorel put her empty hands out in surrender. One stepped in front of her and said sternly, "You are an intruder upon our land. What have you to say?"

"I...I mean you no trouble, but I'm looking for someone...Please, what are you going to do to me?" she replied softly, a little frightened, "Will you help me?"

"That is not for me to decide," the Elf answered, "You will not be harmed, only bound and blindfolded. We must take you to the Lord and Lady. Do not try to escape or you may be injured. We will guide you." 

Lorel nodded, eyes still wide. She obediently offered her hands to be bound. The Elf's hands were firm but gentle as he snugly tied her hands together in front of her, not so tight as to cause pain or discomfort, but tight enough to keep her hands secure. Once that was done, a blindfold descended in front of her eyes, feather-light, but completely opaque; no speck of light penetrated it. With this done, firm, gentle hands took her shoulders and began to lead her, her guides' voices telling her when to step up or over and hands keeping her on what she assumed was the path. They continued like this for hours, stopping only once to eat where Lorel's hands were unbound and she was given food and drink with a warning not to try and see. Once they ate, the group once again began to walk. After another few hours, they stopped again and the blindfold was removed. The group stood at the bottom of a set of stairs that wound around the thick trunk of a giant tree. The leader of the band began to climb the stairs and everyone else followed. It was now twilight and Lorel was tired, hungry, and dirty. Several times she stumbled with weariness but was caught by the Elf behind her. After what seemed like years, they reached a platform, filed onto it, and waited. A soft white glow was cast on them by several misty lamps. 

Two figures stepped into the light, the glow obscuring their faces as they descended the few steps to a platform a few inches above the one where Lorel and the others stood.

As they stepped onto the platform, their faces were revealed-a man and woman, both tall and fair beyond description. Lorel swallowed, eyes widening as they stopped, several Elves standing to their sides and slightly behind the couple.

"Who do you bring, Haldir?" asked the man of Lorel's guide.

"An intruder, Lord Celeborn. She was found following the Nimrodel and claims to be looking for someone. She wishes our aid, milord," answered the Elf.

"Who are you and why do you come here?" Lord Celeborn asked sternly.

"I-I'm called Lorel Elanna. I'm looking for someone..."Lorel whispered. 

"Why do you search here?" Celeborn asked of her.

"I was told the person I search for might be here...Please, help me...This is my last hope..."Lorel whispered. 

"You tresspass on our lands. Why should we help you?" he asked harshly, "You have done nothing to receive such aid." The woman looked into Lorel's eyes with a piercing gaze. Lorel's eyes filled with tears that spilled down her grimy cheeks, creating tracks through the dirt. 

"Stop. Please! I beg you...Stop," Lorel begged softly as the woman's gaze made her relive Andra's murder, "I couldn't-didn't save her! I wasn't strong enough! Isn't it enough that I see it in my dreams? That everything brings it to my mind? I wasn't strong enough and I let her down! I know it, must you blame me too? Oh, please, I beg-stop! I can't -! I cannot do this! Please, let me die! I cannot bear to see it anymore! I am to blame! I-wasn't strong enough! Please let me go!..Please!" Suddenly one of the Elves off to the side-one of the honor guard-stepped up in front of Lorel saying angrily, "My lord, Lady, stop! She is a child! She is exhausted and grieved. She has obviously traveled far. Let her rest until tomorrow!"

Celeborn looked at the Elf sternly then said, "Very well. Tomorrow." With that, Lorel was left alone with the one who had confronted Celeborn. Lorel stared at her feet, face wet with tears.

"There now, young one," the Elf said, wiping her tears away with his thumb and raising her chin to look int her eyes, "Come, I will show you a place to rest." He unbound her hands and led her in silence to another platform across several catwalks. Once he stopped, he showed her where to set her things, he showed her where to clean up and gave her something to eat as he said, "The Lord Celeborn is often harsher than he means and the Lady Galadriel's gaze is often discomforting, but they mean no harm. Rest now, morning comes swiftly." Without a word, Lorel obeyed and was soon asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay! Another chapter! Here are the personal notes!

  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Thanks for the praise! *blushes* You write well yourself! And you can have Fresca back...Just be careful, it makes you really really hyper and even more psychotic!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Mirkwood Elves are more suspicious and so they sometimes take prisoners because of it. They were startled by her sudden appearance and the only way they could think of to deal with it was to hold her prisoner. 

  
  


Hikage Kitsune: Thanks, I'll update ASAP!

  
  


HockeyRules5233: Thanks for the review! I'll continue! Send any suggestions/ideas you have and I may make the story longer...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay! Well, once agian, thanks for the reviews and continue to send them to me! I love them and, if you have any ideas/suggestions on what you want to happen or how to make the story better, tell me! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  
  
  


Questions, comments, ideas, complaints, suggestions? REVIEW and let me know!


	10. Ada

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it!

  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, so, this is the last chapter. But never fear! I'm planning a sequel thanks to the ideas that Alina11 gave me, thanks babe! It may take a while because I like to write out the rough draft on paper before I type and post it. Hope you like the temporary end!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten: Ada

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lorel woke the next morning, realization of where she was and what had happened the day before seeped in slowly. The elf from the night before told her where to clean up and brought her something to eat. After, he escorted her to where Celeborn and Galadriel waited. To Lorel's surprise, today, Galadriel spoke before Celeborn, "That which you saw in your mind yesterday was not your fault and it is something no one blames you for. It is wisdom, not weakness to know one's limits and the blame is not yours for you acted rightly in a perilous time."

Lorel looked at the Lady with wide eyes. Then Celeborn spoke, "Counsel has been taken and this decision made: we would know more of your errand. Whom do you search for and to what end?"

"I look for one called Lordirion Elenion. I...I bring him a message," Lorel replied quietly. Then, to her astonishment, the Elf who had cared for her the night before stepped forward saying, "I am he. What message do you bring and from whom?"

"You..? I-I...Ha-have you ever been to Fornost, in the North?" she asked breathlessly, looking at his hands and seeing what she assumed to be Andra's ring.

"I did," Lordirion answered.

"You met one, a woman, called Andra?" Lorel continued.

"Indeed, why?" countered Lordirion.

"You gave her a necklace and a map before you left?"

"Correct...How do you know all of this?" Lordirion asked.

Lorel looked at him intently, "Did you truly love her?"

"Yes...Yes, I did. Very much," Lordirion whispered, taken aback.

Lorel continued softly, "Then it would bring you grief to hear that she was dead?"

"It would indeed...Why do you ask me this?" he asked quietly, fearing the answer.

Lorel's eyes filled with pain and grief, "I've come to tell you that-that Andra Bakersfield is dead..."

Lordirion's eyes widened in disbelief, "No! I-it cannot be!" he whispered, "How do you know this?"

"I-I was there. There were so many...filthy creatures...They burned her home and killed her for amusement. I couldn't fight so many and hid...I could not save her, but wish with all my heart that I could have," Lorel answered softly. Lordirion, who had been staring out across the trees, looked at her and asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

"She spoke of you often. Just before she died, she gave me your map and said I should follow it," Lorel answered.

"Why did she tell you of me?" he asked, "How did you know her?"

Lorel looked at him hesitantly, "She-she wanted for me to know you...As for how I knew her...She was my mother..." Lordirion looked at her in surprise and Celeborn gave her a sharp glance as a stunned silence fell. Everyone caught the assumption that Lorel implied to be true-Lordirion was her father. Celeborn turned to Lordirion, "Why did you never speak of a child? You told us of the woman, but never mentioned a child!" Celeborn accused sharply.

Lorel spoke before Lordirion could answer, "Mother never got to tell him! She didn't know until after he and his family left! It's not his fault, not knowing. Don't be angry, please! Not at him, mama never told him and if she were still alive...She always said we'd do this when I was older but..." Celeborn quieted and everyone looked at her again. Finally, Celeborn sighed, "Who else knows of this?"

Lorel looked at him worriedly, "I've not told anyone, but I've been other places...I was in Mirkwood last, but I didn't tell anyone more than my name and what I was doing...Before that, after I left home, I-I was in Rivendell...I think, maybe, Master Elrond and Lady Arwen figured it out. When I told them what I was doing they asked about my parents...I don't know, though...I never told anyone! Mother's parents knew, but they never told anyone and they were killed by the creatures..."

"Elrond never sent word of your journey..." Galadriel said.

Lorel blushed, "I asked him not to...He and Lady Arwen were kind and respected my wish. Lady Arwen gave me this ring, though, as a token she said. So those with power for good would know me for a friend." Galadriel nodded when Lorel showed Arwen's ring. There was another, very full silence, then, softly, Galadriel spoke to Lorel and Lordirion, "I believe that there is much for you to talk about..." With that, everyone disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Lordirion stood near, in awkward silence as Lorel looked at him with fearful hope. Hesitantly, he put a hand to her cheek. Suddenly, as if that touch had released something or answered a question, Lorel threw her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks. Lordirion held her close and kissed her hair. After a moment, she let go and he whispered gently, stroking her cheek, "Le mel im...niel."I love thee, my daughter.

She hugged him again, murmuring, "Le mel im, atar." I love thee, father.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her home. Lorel went gladly, finally finding peace with him after Andra's death.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End...for now!

  
  
  
  


Okay, so it was not so great at the end, but there will be a sequel, I promise, I just don't know how soon! Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut

Alina11

Hikage Kitsune

BBLLPMLover

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hugs and bunnies! 


End file.
